775th Troop Carrier Squadron
The 775th Troop Carrier Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force unit. It was last assigned to the 463d Troop Carrier Group. It was inactivated at Ardmore Air Force Base, Oklahoma on 1 August 1957. History Established in mid-1943 as a B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bombardment squadron; assigned to Second Air Force for training. Attached in late 1943 and early 1944 to Air University Army Air Force School of Applied Tactics. Deployed to Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO) in February 1944, squadron taking the South Atlantic Transport Route though the Caribbean and South America; transiting the Atlantic Ocean via Brazil and Dakar, French West Africa, being assigned to Fifteenth Air Force in March 1944 at several airfields in Southern Italy. Engaged in long-range strategic bombardment of enemy military, industrial and transport targets, including oil refineries and production oilfields in Italy; France; Southern Germany; Austria and the Balkans. Continued strategic bombardment until German capitulation in May 1945. Demobilized in place in Italy during the summer of 1945; inactivated in September 1945. Reactivated as a Tactical Air Command Troop Carrier squadron in June 1955, assigned C-119 Flying Boxcars. Engaged in transport of equipment and supplies; including support of Army Airborne parachute units until inactivated in 1957 due to budget restrictions. Lineage * Constituted 775th Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 19 May 1943 : Activated on 1 August 1943 : Inactivated on 25 September 1945 * Redesignated 775th Troop Carrier Squadron (Medium) on 24 May 1955 : Activated on 8 June 1955 : Inactivated on 1 August 1957. Note: A 775th Troop Carrier Squadron was briefly activated as part of the 1st Special Operations Wing at Hurlburt Field, Florida in April 1964, being redesignated in June. In addition, the 775th Expeditionary Airlift Squadron was activated as a provisional Air Combat Command transport squadron as part of Operation Enduring Freedom, consisting of deployed Air Force Reserve personnel from the 910th Airlift Wing in 2005. It is unclear if these units share a lineage with the 775th Troop Carrier Squadron. Assignments * 463d Bombardment Group, 1 August 1943 – 25 September 1945 * 463d Troop Carrier Group, 8 June 1955 – 1 August 1957 Stations * Geiger Field, Washington, 1 August 1943 * Rapid City Army Air Base, South Dakota, August 1943 * MacDill Field, Florida, 4 November 1943 * Lakeland Army Airfield, Florida, 3 January 1944 * Hampton Roads (Camp Patrick Henry), Virginia (ground echelon), 2–12 February 1944 : Air echelon operated from Hunter Field, Georgia, 6–10 February 1944 * Morrison Field, Florida, 11–14 February 1944 : Then staged through bases in South America and North Africa, 15 February-13 March 1944 * Naples, Italy (ground echelon), 10 March 1944 * Celone Airfield, Italy (ground echelon), 11 March 1944 : Air echelon operated from Amendola Airfield, Italy, 14–27 March 1944, then joined ground echelon at Celone Airfield, Italy, 28 March 1944 * Pomigliano Airfield, Italy, 26 May 1945 * Celone Airfield, Italy, 3–25 September 1945 * Sewart AFB, Tennessee, 8 June 1955 * Ardmore AFB, Oklahoma, 10 November 1955 – 1 August 1957 Aircraft * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1943–1945 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1953–1957 References * Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II